The use of a chaotic encryption key generator is known per se and there are several chaotic systems that are capable of being used to generate data encryption and decryption keys.
There are needs for secure data communication, information collection and storage, as well as needs to safeguard, control and protect access to sites.
Over time more or less secure systems have been used to address one or more of these needs starting with mechanical locks and spanning contemporary encryption technology. Perpetually these systems are challenged by perpetrators and hackers and in response ever-more advanced systems are developed.
Problems that the invention addresses include:                collect data with integrity;        securely transmit data; and        securely store data.        